


Underneath the Mistletoe

by Scylla87



Series: Sounds of the Season [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: "kissing" beneath the mistletoe, ColdwaveWinterWeek2018, Criminal Leonard Snart, Holiday Traditions, Leonard “misunderstanding” kissing under the mistletoe, M/M, Oral Sex, day 3: alternate earth, long standing agreements, security expert Mick Rory, trying out traditions of other earths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla87/pseuds/Scylla87
Summary: On an Earth where Mick is a well respected security expert and Leonard is a master thief, they have an agreement that every year for the holidays they get together instead of spending the season all alone. It is still weeks still before their usually meeting time when Leonard suddenly appears in Mick's office anxious to try out a strange holiday tradition he had heard about while visiting another Earth.Coldwave Winter Week Day 3: Alternate Earth + Extras 21 & 28: Mistletoe and Winter Holiday TV Specials





	Underneath the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope that you guys like this one. It's my bizarre attempt at an alternate earth scenario, which I have never tried to tackle before. I really like the idea of seeing different versions of coldwave, so I plan to try and tackle this subject again at some point. Let me know what you guys think. Thanks for reading.

Underneath the Mistletoe

The sight of the tree up in the lobby made Mick Rory groan. Was it really that time of year again? He thought they had just had Christmas. Hadn’t they? Just last year in fact. Why was it necessary to go through the whole thing again so soon? He hated the holidays, always had. There was only one part of this time of year he ever enjoyed, but there were weeks still before it was time for all that. It was a pity that was the case. He had already begun waking up aching for it. The thought that he wouldn’t get true release for a couple of weeks at least was too much for him to even want to consider. Just the thought hurt. In the meantime he would merely have to grit his teeth through it for now. He sighed and continued through to his office. “Hold my calls,” he grunted in the direction of the girl manning the desk as he made his way past her. The woman frowned as she looked up but said nothing. She was used to him being an ass by now. He wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not.

 

With yet another sigh he wrenched open his office door and groaned. A man sat there staring up at him, feet propped up on the desk. “You’re late,” he said with a smirk.

 

It was all Mick could do to keep his face blank. He hated how his body reacted to this man. Just being near him was enough to start a faint clenching in his gut. “I was unaware that I had an appointment this morning. You’re early this year.” He paused in the doorway and surveyed his guest. “Could you maybe take your feet off my desk?”

 

The man smirked again but removed his feet from the desk all the same. “It’s been awhile,” he said, standing up. “I thought I should stop by and see how you’ve been.” He looked across the room intently.

 

His stare always made Mick uncomfortable. There was no getting away from those blue-grey eyes, they followed you wherever you tried to move. Leonard Snart was a man that saw everything. It had been a year since they had come face to face. Now that he considered it, Mick should have known that this man was coming. Snart came every year. Snart broke into his office every year. For what felt like the thousandth time, he reminded himself to double check the security in here. It would not be good if word got out that a security expert couldn’t even keep one criminal out of his office. He’d never work again if people knew. “I suppose you won’t tell me how you got in this time,” he said as he shut the door behind him.

 

Snart smiled broadly. “I wouldn’t be the best thief in the city if I went and gave away all my secrets now would I?”

 

Mick groaned and tried to advance a little further into the office without triggering some sort of movement from the intruder. He was not ready for this even if he had been yearning for it. Usually there was more time to prepare before Snart appeared. “And why are you here again?” he asked. Though he knew the answer, he couldn’t help but ask.

 

“The usual,” Snart replied.

 

That was what Mick had been afraid of. He had lost track of how long it had been since all of this had begun. For them it was a holiday tradition on par with watching ‘It’s a Wonderful Life’ cuddled up in front of the fire. They had even done that one year, though the cuddling quickly escalated. Everything with them always escalated. What took place between them in just a few short days carried him well into the next year. By the time the memories began to fade and have less effect on him, it would be time for Snart to appear to him again. “I don’t have much holiday cheer this year,” he groaned, plopping down on the couch in his office and carefully avoiding the gaze of the intruder.

 

“You say that every year. That’s why I come. It isn’t right for someone to be all alone during the holidays.” Snart wound his way around the desk. “You don’t want to be alone, right?”

 

Mick watched him move out of the corner of his eye, a trepidation in his chest that he felt every time the two of them were in a room together. “If anyone were to know…” he began carefully.

 

He looked up as Snart came to stop right in front of where he was sitting. There was a sparkle in those sultry blue-grey eyes that told him he had already lost. They were going to do this just as they had every year for time untold. “And what exactly would people know?” Snart asked, each word place carefully. “We are just two people who prefer to spend the holidays together rather than alone. What is so wrong about that?”

 

Was that how this had started? It had been so long since all of this began that the details were hazy. That sounded right though. “I doubt that people knowing about this would be good for business. After all, I am an expert in security, and you’re the best thief in the city, as you put it.”

 

Snart nodded. “Why don’t we forget about them for the time being? Let them think whatever they want. What matters here is you and me.” He reached out and ran a hand along Mick’s jaw. “It has been so long since we did this. Too long. Let’s not waste it by worrying about other people.”

 

The idea of forgetting about it all was tempting, but he still felt an urge to pull away. “It’s too early,” he whispered.

 

“I missed you. And this way we have each other for longer.”

 

That idea was tempting too. “I have work to do.”

 

Snart tsked softly and pulled his hand away. The loss made Mick want to cry. It was always that way when they touched skin to skin. He was left craving more even when it was like this. “You’re right. I shouldn’t have come so early this year.”

 

It was the first time Mick had ever seen the criminal anything close to apologetic. The sight hurt his heart in a way that he did not appreciate. “No. I’m glad you’re here,” he said, making aborted efforts to reach out to the other man. “I need it,” he practically begged.

 

Snart reached out and grazed his cheek again wordlessly. The soft gasp that Mick gave was involuntary. A thumb brushed along his cheekbone softly. He hated how just the simplest of acts could affect him so thoroughly. “I think I know what you need.”

 

Mick nodded. The thief had always known exactly what he needed. It had been nearly a year since they had been here, and it felt like too long in every bone of his body. Already he was on edge, so hard that it hurt. Just being touched was enough for him at this point. He felt his balls clench as Snart brushed his thumb along his jawline. It took everything he could to hold in his gasp. “How long have you been craving it?” the other man wondered out loud. “Days? Weeks? A month?”

 

He tried to count in his mind and not come simultaneously. It was a nearly impossible task. His days without this ran together in his mind. “I don’t know,” he admitted.

 

Snart tsked again. “How many times have you touched yourself lately?”

 

That was not an answer that Mick wanted to give. In this case he had not lost count, and just the thought of the number brought heat to his cheeks. There was no hiding his unease with the topic. The thief laughed softly. “And yet you haven’t even kissed me.”

 

Mick looked up at him. A part of him wanted to rise from his seat immediately and do just that, but there was something in the other man’s eyes that held him in his place. “Of course I want to kiss you,” he said instead.

 

Snart look reluctant for a moment before pulling his hand away from Mick’s face. “Then I suppose you better kiss me then,” he said. Mick tried to rise to do just that only to be stopped with a hand briefly on his shoulder. “I said you should kiss me, but I never said where.”

 

He looked at the thief uncertainly. There was a commanding note to his tone that did not bode well for argument. The hand eased off his shoulder but the message was clear, stay where you are. He followed the unspoken direction and waited as Snart reached down to undo his pants. Mick’s eyes followed the movement of his hands. The sight of the wiry hair as the pants were undone told him that the other man was bare beneath them. He was forced to grit his teeth as the realization crossed his mind. With a shaking hand he reached out and touched the tantalizing sight. The feel of the hair beneath his fingers, the knowledge of where it led, was too much for him. He just barely managed to hold in his groan as he came in his pants. It really was too long if he was this affected. “Sorry,” he muttered, unable to meet the other man’s eyes.

 

“I really expect you to kiss me know,” Snart replied with a laugh. Mick was too ashamed to reply so he merely leaned forward to place a soft kiss on the thief’s stomach, just above his open jeans. “I think we both know that is not what I meant, though I will accept your apology all the same.” He waited until Mick had pulled away before he went on. “I believe there is something else you should kiss instead.”

 

As Mick watched intently, Snart pulled his cock from his jeans. Every year he seemed bigger, harder than the year before in a way that made Mick ache for him. The memories that he carried with him of their encounters were never enough, even when they were so fresh in his mind. Nothing could compare with having the very object of his pleasure right in front of his face. The cock pulsed as he stared at it. He glanced up at the other man with a hunger in his eyes he hadn’t felt in so long. Snart was holding a small sprig of a very familiar plant in front of him, precisely above where his cock was hard and throbbing. “I am told that on other Earths they have a tradition involving this. Kissing under the mistletoe it’s called. We wouldn’t want to defy tradition now would we?”

 

Mick’s eyes zeroed in on the plant. He had heard of many things involving this plant but none of them had anything to do with kissing. “How do you know this?”

 

“Is now really the time for questions?” Snart asked playfully as Mick glared at him through narrowed eyes. “Fine. Have it your way. I just got back from a job on another Earth. There were even a you and me there.” He took a moment to smile mischievously. “There you were a criminal too. They called you Heat Wave. Can you imagine that? You’re a supervillain with a snazzy nickname.” Mick continued to glare at him, only making the thief laugh more. “But I believe that we have gotten off topic. We were discussing the holiday traditions of other Earths and your desire to experiment with them.” He shook the plants above his cock pointedly.

 

“My desire?” Mick asked incredulously.

 

“Oh yes dear. All you ever have for me is desire.”

 

The words made him choke on his breath. His eyes flitted back toward the plant. This was a strange tradition. He wasn’t sure Snart had understood the point of this properly, but he leaned forward all the same and placed a soft kiss to the shaft of the other man’s dick. He glanced up to see if that pleased him. “I think you could do better than that,” the man told him. “You know that you want to do better than that.”

 

Mick did want to do better than that. He leaned forward to place another soft kiss along the shaft followed by another and another. His eyes flicked up to the other man’s face as he worked. The look Snart was giving him seemed pleased. His kisses deepened slightly, becoming harder as his tongue out poked periodically to touch the cock faintly. Was this what they did on other Earths every time they encountered mistletoe? It seemed like such a depraved concept. One he wanted to learn so much more about. He let his mouth sink lower, taking his time to work toward the tip. If this was what it was all about, he wanted to do things properly. Having the other man’s cock in his mouth had always made him so hard anyway. “Is that better?” he asked just before his lips closed around the tip.

 

Snart hummed softly. “I think you may be getting the hang of this.”

 

Mick slid his mouth down the shaft slowly, careful to old the gaze of those blue-grey eyes that haunted him so much when they were apart. The only thing he saw there was approval. This was what he was meant to do, a tradition that he could get behind. He made a mental note that they add this to their repertoire.

 

A hand came down to cup his jaw as he sucked softly. He knew that was his cue to sink even lower. As much as he wanted to go slow and savor having this man in his mouth, there was nothing he could do but obey the unspoken request. He sunk lower, the tip of his nose brushing against Snart’s pubic hair as he took him into his throat. “Remind me to come even earlier next year,” the thief said with a soft sigh. “I’ve been thinking about this for months.”

 

Mick swallowed sharply, wanting to steal from him the ability to speak. He got his wish at once when the other man gasped. This was the way it was meant to be. Not for the first time he considered suggesting they continue things well into the next year but his mouth was too full at the moment to say the words. He choose to swallow around the cock in his mouth again instead. Another gasp issued above him and the hand holding the mistletoe aloft shook slightly. If he was already having an effect, Snart must have missed him more than he thought. The idea had him sucking harder. “Oh fuck!” Snart groaned.

 

Mick pulled back slightly and could taste the man dribbling on his tongue. The precome was salty in just the right way to make him want to taste more. He was thirsty, more so than he had ever been and needed desperately to get a drink of what only Snart could give him. The thought of this man’s come trickling down his throat made him moan. Though the sound was muffled, it was clear that the vibrations affected Snart just as much. “Do that again,” he demanded.

 

Reaching around to grip Snart’s ass cheeks as he sunk even deeper than before, Mick was quick to comply. He moaned around the tip of the other man’s cock and felt him tense. His boy liked when he did that. He was quick to make a mental note of that as well as he swallowed again. “I…” the other man tried to say.

 

He got the message clear enough and pulled back just in time to keep himself from choking on the hot come that filled his mouth. It tasted even better than he remembered, and he drank every drop without a second thought. “Good boy,” Snart whispered as he stepped out of range of Mick’s mouth. “Always worth the trouble of sneaking in here.”

 

Mick sighed softly and licked his lips in hope that some had leaked out. “I guess you won’t tell me how you got in still.”

 

Snart smirked and stuffed himself back into his jeans. “You keep asking, but we both know that you don’t really want to know. If you did you’d have to find a way to stop me, and that would complicate this. I’m not ready to be done with someone so willing to try other Earth’s cultural traditions with me yet.”

 

Mick couldn’t help but chuckle lightly. “Though I don’t think you understood that particular tradition properly, it was interesting.” The taste of the other man was on his tongue as he spoke. “We’ll have to try again to get it right. Wouldn’t want to get it wrong.”

 

“No, we would not,” Snart said with a smile. “Maybe next time I can give it a shot myself.” The suggestion made Mick moan softly. “In the meantime, I should go. I have much to do before I am ready to commit to this full time. It is so difficult to work after you’re done with me after all. Last year I couldn’t walk for a whole day you had fucked me so well.”

 

Mick smiled at the memory. “I say we try for two days this year.” It was a nice thought, but he regretted that he would have to wait to make it happen. “When can I see you again?”

 

Snart tilted his head to the side and surveyed him. “Tomorrow. I’ll come by in the morning, and we can test whether or not this office is all that soundproof after all.” Mick hadn’t even had time to wonder what the receptionist would think about the infamous criminal exit his office, especially since he had entered in the first place before he was gone.

 

It was sad to see him go, but at least it was only twenty-four short hours before he could see the man again. The thought of just how they could test his soundproofing the next morning was nearly enough to make him come in his pants again. Only the thief had this kind of effect on him. It was both exhilarating and annoying all at once, a sure sign that Mick was in over his head on this one. He knew that he shouldn’t be so into it, but he couldn’t help himself. The question of what the next morning would hold still remained in his mind. Maybe he’d let the man bend him over the desk when he came back. His cock twitched its approval at the thought. Definitely over the desk.

**Author's Note:**

> The poll is now closed and the winner is: [ All I Want For Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132309)


End file.
